Our lives from here on out
by Animedemon01
Summary: Haru and Rin are living togther in Kyoto. There they open a bar and their lives become all the more Humorous. mostly HaruxRin, but also ShigurexAkito and KyoxTohru. curently on hold.
1. Chapter 1: What is our Purpose here?

I have nothing against McDonalds or CVS (but I might if I worked there).

* * *

Prologue: Haru (now 21) and Rin (now 23) have moved to Kyoto and are now living together in a small one-bedroom apartment, and both working dead-end jobs.

* * *

Haru looked through the job ads angrily. He hated working at McDonalds, and he knew Rin wanted to kill whoever invented drug stores (she worked at CVS).Unfortunately neither of them were qualified for any of the listed jobs.

Haru had a habit of getting lost, so taxi driver was out. Rin (although she was the horse) loathed animals and would not work at an animal shelter. All of the other jobs required a college graduate certificate (neither of them went to college), except McDonalds. Just the idea of Rin working at McDonalds made Haru shudder. Nobody, not even Rin would look good working at McDonalds.

Rin entered the kitchen and kissed Haru good morning. Than she started boiling water for coffee.

"Good morning, Rin." Said Haru. "It's about time you got up."

"Dead-end job, tiny apartment." Rin muttered. "After work I'll buy some sake."

"Rin," Haru replied. "You can't just drink away your problems. That's not how it works."

"But it worked for Gure-nii, didn't it." Rin argued.

She had a point. Shigure never faced any consequences for his drinking.

Haru decided to drop the whole thing. Rin's life was very stressful, and anyway he drank just as much as her (probably more).

The water was boiled so Rin and Haru made some coffee before leaving for work.

…

On his way to work, Haru saw something that caught his eye. It was the building that was once a tavern, now had a big 'For rent' sign in its window.

_I wonder what they'll put there. _Thought Haru as he drove off to work.


	2. Chapter 2: The bar

Haru came home around 6:00pm. He had a bandage on his hand. Rin who had gotten out of work at 5:30, immediately asked about it.

"Haru?" Rin asked. "What happened to your hand?"

"Its nothing." Haru replied. "I just burnt it with some French fry grease. Nothing to worry about. I didn't even go to the emergency room or anything."

"Haru," said Rin. "Take that bandage off your hand for a minute and let me take a look at you burn."

Haru did as he was told and carefully unwrapped the bandage on his hand.

The burn was infected and blistered, and the very sight of it almost made Rin hurl. But the only thing on her mind was how much pain Haru must be in.

"Does it hurt?" She asked uncertainly.

"Not really." Replied Haru. Although he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

Rin poured herself some sake and handed the bottle to Haru. She wanted to never go back to CVS, even as a customer. When would she find a better job. She glanced at Haru. Maybe he had an idea.

"That old tavern that closed a while ago is now for rent. I think we should rent it and open a bar there." said Haru, as if reading Rins mind. "Its not the fanciest place ever, but the rent is cheap and the apartment above it is included. Its gonna be the perfect lifestyle. Opening at 6:00pm and closing at 1:00am, sleeping to 9:00am and being able to enjoy our time together."

"Least it'll be better than our current lifestyle." Grumbled Rin. "We should do this."

Haru called the guy who was renting out the old tavern, and Rin went to the bank for a loan.

Half way through filling out some paperwork, Rin thought about something. They didn't have a name for the bar.

"Have you thought of a name for the bar yet?" Asked Rin.

"Yes," Replied Haru. "Since we are just opening it, I think we should call it 'The new bar'.

"Sounds Perfect," said Rin.

At around 10:30pm Haru and went to bed. They would open the bar in a few days.

…

When they finaly opened the bar, Haru thought it was the greatest decision that he made since he decided go live with Rin. Rin not so much.

* * *

In the next chapter Shigure pays Haru and Rin a visit.


	3. Chapter 3: Shigures visit

In this Fanfic Akito is a girl. Also Kureno and Ritsu will not appear or even be mentioned much in this Fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Shigure had been driving for hours before he reached his destination, a small bar in Kyoto. He was alone when he entered, and since the bar had just opened for the night, Haru and Rin hadn't had any customers yet. He greeted them when he entered.

Both Haru and Rin were glad to see Shigure, for neither of them had heard from him since he had married Akito.

"Hello, Gure-nii," Said Rin. "One, why did you come here today? And two, how have you and the other Sohma's been."

"I came here because I haven't seen either of you in over a year." Said Shigure. "I haven't seen Kureno, Ritsu, Tohru, Kyo, or Yuki in a while, Kagura and Momiji are dating, Hatori is pretty much Tokyo's best doctor, Aya has opened a chain of stores, Kisa and Hiro are exceling in school, and there will be a new member of the Sohma family in eight months or so."

"You're not saying…"

"You must mean…"

"Akito is pregnant!"Haru and Rin said in unison.

"Yup." Replied Shigure. "Unfortunately, Akito doesn't want to find out if it's a boy or a girl until it's born."

Haru was the first one to get over the shock of hearing the news. "Congratulations, Shigure!" He said.

"Ditto." Said Rin.

* * *

Later that night, when Rin was busy, Shigure asked Haru for advice for what to do when your woman is being a bitch.

"Well," Said Haru as he pulled out a notebook. "Every time Rin does something that pisses me off, I write it down in this notebook, I tell her it's my poetry book. This one time, when some guy was flirting with her, some woman, who I think was the dudes girlfriend, threw a beer bottle in Rins general direction, and then Rin…" He was cut off by Rin.

"So this is your poetry book. Mind if I take a look at it?" She asked, and then snatched it out of his hands.

"Um… I don't think you want to read that." said Haru.

Rin started reading anyway. "I've had it with that bitch. She's gone crazy. Today some guy was flirting with her, and some woman, who I think was the guy's girlfriend, threw a beer bottle in Rins general direction. Then Rin bitch slapped her into the counter so hard, that her face left a dent, which I had to fix. It didn't help that the woman who Rin almost gave whiplash sued us. Fortunately I was able to convince the jury that Rin did it out of self-defense." She laughed after she what was written. "Haru, next time you write a poem about me, make sure it rhymes."

Once Rin walked away, Haru started talking again. "When she was reading that, I peed a little." He said.

"Same here." Said Shigure.

* * *

At around midnight, Shigure left. But before leaving, he said he would return to the bar someday, that he paid for his drinks and left a generous tip of 10,000 yen (that's about $100).

* * *

Next chapter another Sohma visits. I have no idea who yet, and I am open to suggestions.


End file.
